1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sandboxes, and more particularly to a sandbox having an attachable lid or cover. The novel sandbox is useful as a recreational device, plant growing receptacle, and in other applications wherein it is desired to have a removable cover which can be attached securely enough to resist dislodging by weather elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sandboxes provide children with an opportunity to create imaginary roads, buildings, and the like on a small scale. They are usually sufficiently large and potentially messy to warrant being maintained outdoors. While this arrangement is satisfactory for homeowners and others who wish to exclude sand from inside homes and other buildings, it leads to problems with the sandbox itself. A sandbox is susceptible to rain, winds, airborne contaminants, and animals which might burrow or leave excretions in the absence of human or animal oversight.
A sandbox can be covered just as can any receptacle. However, due to its size, covers present problems of their own. For example, a cover can be readily dislodged and lose all effectiveness if no provision is made for securing it in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,360, issued to James F. Mariol on May 7, 1985, describes a sandbox having a cover which slides laterally or horizontally into engagement with the sand receptacle. By contrast with the cover of Mariol, the cover of the present invention resiliently snap fits to its associated sandbox. Also, the sandbox has provision for storing and deploying posts for supporting the cover above the sand receptacle as a spaced apart roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,464, issued to Curtis R. Dose on Aug. 10, 1982, describes a playground assembly incorporating a sandbox which can be covered by rotating a hinged roof assembly into place over the sand receptacle. The roof assembly, which is convertible into a slide and a ladder when not covering the receptacle, is not detachable from the receptacle. By contrast, the cover of the present invention is detachable from the receptacle, and can be erected in a location establishing a roof located well above the sand receptacle.
Neither one of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.